Stormy Situations
by SouthernDiva
Summary: Sheridan & Luis are trapped together during a tornado. My 2nd fan fiction of them written in Dec 00.


Sheridan pulled her jacket tighter her car was in the shop & she was waiting on Ethan to get to the Youth Center to pick her up. It had already been 30 mins. & she was freezing her ass off. She shivered at the sight of all the rain. The rain wasn't as bad as the wind though. The wind seemed to cut right through her even with her jacket. She paced back & forth in front of the Youth Center wandering where in the hell Ethan was. She thought of going inside but she didn't want to get the third degree from Luis. From inside Luis walked past the door & saw Sheridan still standing out there. They had there diagreements sure but he didn't want to see her freeze to death. He walked outside the door & over to her.  
  
"Luis" Looks like your rides late.  
  
"Sheridan" He'll be here I'm sure  
  
"Luis" Why don't you come back inside you can see out the door this wind is far to cold for you to be out in this long.  
  
"Sheridan" You actually seem a bit concerned?  
  
"Luis" I just don't want you getting sick. Come on... please Sheridan  
  
She decides to take his offer feeling ever so grateful to be going back inside out of the wind. She didn't want to look a a coward or as he called her before "A spoiled princess". She tryed to act brave around just to show she wasn't one but , sometimes it got the best of her & this was one of thoose times.  
  
"Sheridan" Maybe I'll call again & see if I can get him  
  
She gets out her cell phone & dials Ethan's # still no answer. She sighs & puts the phone back in her purse. Having to stay here with Luis was just to much.  
  
"Luis" No answer?  
  
"Sheridan" No  
  
"Luis" I'll be leaving in just a few minutes if you want me to take you home?  
  
"Sheridan" Thanks I'm sure Ethan's on his way though.  
  
In the distance he hears his phone ring & he go's to answer it.  
  
"Luis" Youth Center  
  
"Ethan" Is Sheridan still there?  
  
"Luis" Yes she is  
  
"Ethan" This is Ethan Crane can you put her on the line  
  
"Luis" Sure  
  
Luis lays down the phone & calls out to Sheridan to get the phone. She rushes into Luis's office & grabs up the phone.  
  
"Sheridan" Are you ok? Where are you?  
  
"Ethan" I was just coming to get you when I heard about a tornado sighting just out side of Castleton & it's advising people to take cover it's heading in the direction of Harmony. Is there anywhere you can get there away from it?  
  
"Sheridan" I I I'm sure  
  
The phone starts to pop & then go's dead.  
  
"Sheridan" Ethan? Ethan? Damn it  
  
"Luis" Whats wrong?  
  
"Sheridan" The phone went dead & ....  
  
"Luis" What?  
  
"Sheridan" There was a tornado spotted outside of Castleton.  
  
"Luis" Your serious?????  
  
"Sheridan" Ofcourse I am Luis & It's headed this way  
  
Sheridan put the phone down & stood looking at it with an dead expression on her face.  
  
"Luis" Are you ok?  
  
"Sheridan" I... I.... Um yea is there anywhere we can go?  
  
"Luis" Yea come on let me grab a few things we might need them.  
  
Luis grabs some blankets from the supply room , a couple flashlights , & some lamp oil. He comes back into the room with Sheridan.  
  
"Luis" Come on  
  
Sheridan quickly follows Luis as he go's through the gym , out the back door & into a building behind the center then opens a big metal door in the ground up. He motions for her to go in & he follows. He shuts it back & bolts it from inside. Then uses the flashlight to find the oil lamp & cut it on. He lights it.  
  
"Luis" There thats better  
  
As the light begins to light up the room Sheridan glances around. The walls looked to be concrete she looked back up at the door & shivered starting to feel afraid.  
  
"Luis" Sheridan are you ok?  
  
She continues to focus on the door not even hearing Luis. He asks again still no answer. He walks over & puts his arms on her shoulders.  
  
"Luis" (He says softly) Are you ok?  
  
"Sheridan" I.... (Her voice trails off)  
  
"Luis" Come over here we need to get away from the opening.  
  
Luis keeps his arm around her & leads her to the far corner. He spreads one of the blankets on the floor.  
  
"Luis" Here sit down  
  
Sheridan sits down not saying a word as tears start to come in her eyes. Luis sits down beside her & notices she's crying.  
  
"Luis" Sheridan your crying? Are you ok?  
  
Sheridan turns to him & looks at him sadly. In the dim light of the lamp he can see the terror & fear in her ice blue eyes. She quickly looks back down. Luis puts his arms around her.  
  
"Luis" It's ok  
  
Sheridan not able to control her emotions starts crying that much more.  
  
"Luis" Sheridan you have to get a hold of yourself it will be ok. This is a sturdy place besides the tornado's here are not usually that strong.  
  
Sheridan pulls back away from Luis & looks up at him.  
  
"Sheridan" I.... I'm sorry I didn't mean to.....  
  
"Luis" Hey it's ok  
  
He reaches up & wipes a tear from her eye.  
  
"Luis" It will be ok if it's of any help I'm scared to.  
  
"Sheridan" You are?  
  
"Luis" Yea I've never really been in a tornado before  
  
"Sheridan" Your lucky..... I was in one before......  
  
"Luis" You was?  
  
"Sheridan" Yes my dad sent Ethan & I to Florida one year with some of my dads friends. I was only about 6 but I still remember it.  
  
Luis takes Sheridan's hand.  
  
"Luis" It's ok if you don't want to talk about it with me  
  
"Sheridan" No I'm fine.... I was so scared  
  
"Luis" What happened?  
  
"Sheridan" There was no warning. I was out in the yard playing & it just hit. The women I was staying with & her husband got Ethan & I in the house He was trying to board over a window & The woman , Abby , took us into the hall way because they had no shelter but before her husband could make it he.... The window broke from all the pressure outside it & he got sucked out.  
  
"Luis" Oh Sheridan....  
  
"Sheridan" The house started to collapse because of all the wind coming through we barely made it. After it was all over there wasn't much of anything left we were luck to be alive we were the only ones on the street that made it out alive...  
  
"Luis" I'm so sorry  
  
Luis hugs Sheridan.  
  
"Luis" I never knew you ever went through so much pain as a child.  
  
"Sheridan" I went through alot....  
  
Sheridan remembers back on "That Night".  
  
"Luis" Sheridan I want to apologize  
  
"Sheridan" For what?  
  
"Luis" Everything , how I've treated you , how I acted when I first found out you were a Crane just everything I've ever did to hurt you. I'm really sorry please forgive me.  
  
Sheridan's tears had faded & she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Luis was actually sorry for being so mean to her.  
  
"Sheridan" Your apologizing to me? A Crane?  
  
"Luis" Yes your not like the others  
  
"Sheridan" I.... I don't know what to say Luis.  
  
"Luis" That you forgive me? Please?  
  
"Sheridan" How could I not (She smiles at him)  
  
Just then they look up as they hear a door rattle. They hear the winds outside roaring & then a big crash.  
  
"Sheridan" Oh no....  
  
Sheridan quickly grabs Luis & hides her eyes. Luis holds her as tight as he can. The winds continue to hall then they hear another crash outside. Luis pulls Sheridan as close as he can to him. Grateful to be with him she buries her face in to his shirt trying to fight her tears back. Then everything gets quite. Luis continues to hold Sheridan & then whispers in her ear.  
  
"Luis" I think it's over.  
  
She looks up at him & quickly backs away he takes her hand & realizes she's shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Luis" Hey it's over were ok now  
  
"Sheridan" I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for you.  
  
She looks at him & there eyes meet.  
  
"Sheridan" You saved me  
  
They just stand there staring at each other & Luis finally moves & walks over to where the door is.  
  
"Luis" (What are you thinking? She's a Crane! But she's not like the others. She would never want me. Geez Luis I thought you hated Sheridan? I don't think I ever really did....)  
  
Luis shakes hiself out of the daze & trys to open the door it won't budge.  
  
"Luis" The door won't open.  
  
"Sheridan" Let me help  
  
Sheridan comes over & trys to help push it open still nothing.  
  
"Luis" It's no use that loud crash we heard was probabley the building it must've fallen or something looks like were stuck.  
  
"Sheridan" Stuck?  
  
Luis looks at Sheridan & can see fear in her eyes.  
  
"Luis" Yea someone will find us everyone who comes to the center knows about the underground shelter.  
  
"Sheridan" I hope your right  
  
"Luis" Well looks like we might as well face the fact we'll more than likely be here all night  
  
Luis go's over to a cabinet in the corner & motions for Sheridan to come over to it. He opens it up & hands her a bottle of water.  
  
"Luis" We always keep some down here for an emergency  
  
Luis gets out to bottles & hands one to Sheridan.  
  
"Sheridan" Thanks  
  
"Luis" (Thinking out loud) You have the most beautiful.... I.... I'm sorry (God Luis get a hold of yourself)  
  
Sheridan stands & just looks at him he quickly turns away & closes the cabinet. Then walks back over & sits down. Confused at what he was going to say she follows & sits down across from him.  
  
"Sheridan" Luis?  
  
"Luis" Yea?  
  
"Sheridan" What were you about to say?  
  
"Luis" I um nothing  
  
"Sheridan" Yes it was please tell me  
  
"Luis" Well... I was just looking at your eyes  
  
Luis touches his hand to her cheek  
  
"Luis" I was just saying how beatuiful your eyes are  
  
"Sheridan"You think my... my eyes are beautiful?  
  
"Luis" Yes  
  
"Sheridan" I... I don't know what to say....  
  
By now Sheridan & Luis are only inches from each other. Sheridan leans in closer to Luis & kisses him. Luis wraps his arms around her & pulls her closer to him. When they finally break apart....  
  
"Sheridan" I can't believe what just happened  
  
"Luis" Me either  
  
They sit & look at each other for a moment & then Luis pulls her back to him & kisses her again.  
  
"Luis" Your a great kisser (Smiles)  
  
"Sheridan" Not as good as you (Smiles) Wow go from being at each others throat all day to this!  
  
"Luis" I know it's kinda ironic  
  
"Sheridan" Yes it is  
  
"Luis" I always hated fighting with you  
  
"Sheridan" What? I thought you lived to pick a fight with a Crane (Laughs) I thought you hated me since day one?  
  
"Luis" A Crane but not all Cranes (Smiles) How could I ever hate you? I've never really hated you I just never have known someone like you. I mean I never knowed someone as rich as you are to be so sweet & caring.  
  
"Sheridan" You think I'm sweet? I can't believe I'm hearing this!!!! Are you ok tonight???  
  
"Luis" (Laughs) I'm fine tonight just made me realize what I had in front of me & that I should'nt hide how I really feel about you.... Your unlike anyone I have ever meet  
  
"Sheridan" Luis.... I never thought I could ever tell you how I felt but.... Your the man of my dreams I..... I think I love you  
  
There eyes meet & Luis kisses her.  
  
"Luis" I know I love you  
  
Luis notices a tear come in Sheridan's eyes. He reaches up & touches her face  
  
"Luis" Hey why are you crying?  
  
"Sheridan" I've never had someone tell me they loved me before & actually meant it  
  
"Luis" Well now you have because I mean every word & I do love you  
  
"Sheridan" Oh Luis  
  
She hugs him & whispers in his ear  
  
"Sheridan" Please don't ever leave me  
  
"Luis" Never  
  
Sheridan pulls back away.  
  
"Luis" Maybe we should try to get some sleep someone should be here by morning to get us out.  
  
"Sheridan" They can take as long as they want (Smiles)  
  
Luis kisses her & then lays back on the blanket pulling her down with him. She laughs then turns to face him.  
  
"Sheridan" I never want this night to end  
  
"Luis" Me either  
  
Luis pulls Sheridan next to him until there as close as they could possibly get he kisses her & then she lays her head over on him & they fall asleep in each others arms. The next morning there woke by a load banging & voices.  
  
"Sam" Luis are you in there?  
  
"Luis" Yea Sam  
  
"Sam" Were going to get you out  
  
Luis kisses Sheridan.  
  
"Luis" Have a nice sleep?  
  
"Sheridan" The best ever (Smiles)  
  
"Luis" So did I maybe we should have tornado's more often (Laughs)  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs) Maybe you should just move in with me  
  
"Luis" Ok  
  
"Sheridan" What? (A bit shocked)  
  
"Luis" I said ok I'll move in with you  
  
"Sheridan" Are you serious?  
  
"Luis" Ofcourse wasn't you?"Sheridan" Well actually I was just joking but... I would love to wake up & see you every morning  
  
"Luis" So do you really want me to move in with you?  
  
"Sheridan" Yes  
  
"Luis" (Smiles) With that in mind I hope they get us out soon so I can start packing  
  
"Sheridan" (Smiles) You might need a little help packing you know  
  
"Luis" I know I'll need your help because I don't want to let you out of my site  
  
"Sheridan" And I don't want to let you out of mine  
  
Sheridan wraps her arms around Luis & kisses him.  
  
"Sam" Luis are you alright?  
  
"Luis" (Laughs) I'm fine Sam just fine  
  
"Sam" (He must have got hit on the head down there he seems to happy for someone to have been alone in there all night)  
  
Luis stands up & holds his hand out & helps up Sheridan.  
  
"Sam" Were going to open the door move back away from it in case it falls  
  
Luis & Sheridan go over to the opposite side of the room as Sam raises the door. Sheridan squints her eyes at the site of daylight.  
  
"Sam" Come on out  
  
Sheridan go's first with Luis right behind her.  
  
"Sam" Sheridan? I didn't know you were down there to.  
  
"Sheridan" Um yea Ethan heard the reports & called the center thats how we found out Ethan drove me to work yesterday because my car was in the shop  
  
"Sam" Oh.... Are you to ok?  
  
Luis stands beside Sheridan & turns to look at her  
  
"Luis" Couldn't be better actually  
  
Sam gives them a questioning look when Luis takes Sheridan's hand. Luis & Sheridan look around & see a big tree that was sawed in half. Luis figured it was the one that ws keeping the door shut.  
  
"Luis" I'm glad the center is in one piece so how bad did it hit the rest of Harmony?  
  
"Sam" Well this is the only major thing so far I've found  
  
"Luis" Your kidding? Have you been to my house?  
  
"Sam" Yea no one was up yet but the house looked fine.  
  
"Luis" I'm gonna go home & check on everyone  
  
"Sam" Ok Luis  
  
Luis puts his arm around Sheridan.  
  
"Luis" Lets go  
  
"Sheridan" Anything you say  
  
Sam watches as the two make there way to Luis's car wandering just what did happen he always thought they couldn't stand each other. Luis open the door for Sheridan & then climbs in & heads to his house. They arrive with in minutes & get out. They walk to the door & Luis unlocks it.  
  
"Luis" Anyone up?  
  
Theresa comes running from the living room & hugs Luis.  
  
"Theresa" Oh Luis your ok we were so worried about you  
  
"Luis" Yes Theresa I'm fine how is everyone here?  
  
"Theresa" There fine Miguel is changing clothes & I'm not sure if mama is even up yet she was up almost all night  
  
Theresa finally notices Sheridan standing not to far from Luis.  
  
"Theresa" Sheridan hi what are you doing here?  
  
"Sheridan" I came with Luis  
  
"Pilar" Luis I'm so glad your alright  
  
Pilar comes through the door & hugs Luis's Miguel behind her.  
  
"Pilar" We were all so worried about you  
  
"Luis" I'm fine mama I couldn't be better  
  
Luis turns to Sheridan & gives her a big smile  
  
"Pilar" Hello Sheridan  
  
"Sheridan" Hello Pilar I'm glad to see everyones ok  
  
"Pilar" Is everyone at your house ok?  
  
"Sheridan" Actually I don't know I do need to call them  
  
Sheridan takes out her cell phone & calls the Crane Mansion Ethans picks up.  
  
"Sheridan" Ethan!!!  
  
"Ethan" Sheridan!!!  
  
"Sheridan" Are you ok?  
  
"Ethan" Yes everyones fine  
  
"Sheridan" Thats great news  
  
"Ethan" Where was you last night?  
  
"Sheridan" Well Luis & I kinda got stuck in the storm shelter at the youth center all night  
  
"Ethan" Where are you now?  
  
"Sheridan" I'm at Luis's listen Ethan I need to go tell Ivy & Julian I'm ok as if Julian cares to begin with.  
  
"Ethan" Ofcourse see you when you get home  
  
They hang up.  
  
"Pilar" Is everyone ok?  
  
"Sheridan" Yes there fine  
  
"Theresa" So tell me how is it you two ended up locked in? I thought by the time the tornado hit Sheridan had usually left the youth center?  
  
"Sheridan"Your right I usually have but my car was in the shop & Ethan was suppose to pick me up but he was late. Luis got me to come back inside & then Ethan called & warned us about the tornado.  
  
"Luis" So we went out back into the underground shelter & the tornado brought a tree down & we couldn't get back out.  
  
"Miguel" You two stayed in there all night with out killing each other?  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs)  
  
"Luis" Ofcourse we did (Smiles at Sheridan) The wierd thing Sam told us the only major thing he found that the tornado did was knock that tree down on to the door of the shelter.  
  
"Theresa" Maybe it was fate  
  
"Pilar" Oh Theresa....  
  
"Theresa" No mama I think it was fate! Fate wanted them to stay down there.  
  
"Miguel" Why would fate want them to do that Theresa?  
  
Sheridan & Luis who are standing right beside the other look at each other both thinking maybe it was really fate.  
  
"Theresa" Hello Luis.... Sheridan.....  
  
"Luis" I um sorry Theresa what did you say?  
  
"Theresa" I was just saying how maybe fate kept you down there together  
  
"Luis" Well you know Theresa this is one time I think I'll have to agree with you on that  
  
"Pilar & Miguel" What??  
  
"Theresa" Really??  
  
"Luis" Well yea last night was.... well if it hadn't have been for being locked up together who knows when I could've gotten up the courage to tell Sheridan how I felt about her  
  
Luis puts his arm around Sheridan & pulls her to him. She looks at him & smiles.  
  
"Theresa" Woah are you saying that.... oh my god I can't believe this!  
  
"Miguel" You two are actually getting along now?  
  
"Sheridan" Yes very much  
  
"Theresa" It obvious that you two are in love  
  
Pilar & Miguel look at Theresa then back to Sheridan & Luis.  
  
"Luis" (Laughs) It's that obvious Theresa?  
  
"Theresa" Yes esp. by looking at you Sheridan  
  
Everyone turns to Sheridan & she blushes but smiles.  
  
"Pilar" Is this true? Are you in love with each other?  
  
"Luis & Sheridan" Yes  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs) Now were even thinking at the same time!  
  
"Luis" (Laughs)  
  
"Theresa" See mama it was fate that kept them locked up together last night  
  
"Sheridan" I think I'd have to agree Theresa  
  
"Luis" So would I  
  
Luis & Sheridan smile at each other.  
  
"Pilar" I hope you know what your getting yourselves into you know what Julian & Alister will have to say...  
  
"Sheridan" I know Pilar & I don't care. I'm not listening to them  
  
"PIlar"Just be careful you know how they can be  
  
"Sheridan" Yes  
  
"Theresa" I knew you two were right for each other when you danced the tango at mamas birthday party you two had so much chemistry together.  
  
"Luis" Theresa you should be a fortune teller (Laughs)  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
"Theresa" Hmmmm no I don't think I want to be although madame Theresa would have a nice ring to it don't you think? (Laughs)  
  
"Luis" Um yea  
  
"Pilar" I have to get over to the Crane's for work do you want me to take you home Sheridan?  
  
"Sheridan" No but thank you for asking. I want to stay here with Luis though & I don't feel like running into Julian this early in the morning  
  
"Pilar" I see I'll see you all later  
  
"Sheridan" Bye Pilar  
  
"Luis" By mama  
  
"Miguel & Theresa" Bye mama  
  
Pilar leaves & Luis turns to Theresa & Miguel who are still at the table.  
  
"Luis" Don't you two need to get to school?  
  
"Theresa" Oh Luis are you trying to get rid of us  
  
"Luis" No but it's just 30 mins until you have to be at school.  
  
"Theresa" It's not that far of a walk big brother but we take the hint come on Miguel lets go.  
  
"Miguel" See you all later  
  
"Theresa" Bye Luis.... Sheridan (Smiles) Have fun  
  
They walk out & shut the door. Luis wraps his arms around Sheridan & pulls her to him kissing her.  
  
"Luis" I thought they were never going to leave  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs) So Theresa was right you were trying to get rid of them  
  
"Luis" (Laughs) Well they did have to get to school I just hurried them up a little  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs)  
  
"Luis" Come on come help me pack  
  
"Sheridan" I always hate to pack  
  
"Luis" (Gives her a pitiful sad puppy dog look) But you have to help me  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs) You looked cute when you did that! Maybe I'll just stand here & watch to see what yo do next.  
  
"Luis" (Laughs) I'll show you  
  
Luis picks Sheridan up & starts towards his room.  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughing) Put me down! Luis! You'll regret this!!!!! I'll get you!!!!!  
  
"Luis" (Laughing) You can't do anything right now  
  
"Sheridan" Luuuuiiissss  
  
"Luis" (Laughing loudly at her)  
  
He gets to his room & sits her down.  
  
"Luis" Now Miss. Sheridan your down  
  
"Sheridan" Shame on you  
  
Playfully hitting him.  
  
"Luis" (Laughs) Your even more beautiful when your mad you know that  
  
"Sheridan" (Blushes) Oh stop it  
  
Luis kisses her passionately.  
  
"Luis" I just couldn't resist  
  
"Sheridan" Ahhhh now I see why you wanted me in here I thought you had to pack  
  
"Luis" Well yea but theres always later tonight.  
  
"Sheridan" There sure is  
  
Sheridan kisses him.  
  
"Sheridan" Hey I have an idea  
  
"Luis" Whats that?  
  
"Sheridan" You'll see come on  
  
Sheridan grabs Luis's hand & starts to pull him out of his room then out the Lopez-Fitzgerald house.  
  
"Luis" Alright Sheridan where are you taking me to?  
  
"Sheridan" Just follow me  
  
Luis just shakes his head at Sheridan but continues to follow her down the road wandering where in the world she's going. Finally Sheridan stops at the bus station.  
  
"Luis" Why are we at the bus station Sheridan?  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs) I'm not telling you!  
  
"Luis" Awwww come on tell me please (Gives her his sad look again)  
  
"Sheridan" Thats going to work this time! Now you stay here while I go get us the tickets!  
  
"Luis" Ok sure  
  
Sheridan runs over & gets two round trip bus tickets to a small town on the outside of Harmony titled Arcadia. She comes back over to Luis & hands him one of the two tickets he looks down at it.  
  
"Luis" Arcadia huh? What are you up to?  
  
"Sheridan" Nothing I just thought we could have some fun come on the bus is here.  
  
Sheridan & Luis get on the bus. All the way to Arcadia Luis trys to get Sheridan to tell him where there going.  
  
"Sheridan" I'm not telling & thats final!  
  
"Luis" Is this my pay back?  
  
"Sheridan" Uh well yea I guess it could be (Laughs)  
  
"Luis" Oh well wherever it is will be great as long as your with me  
  
"Sheridan" Oh Luis.....  
  
Sheridan kisses Luis just as the pust stops in Arcadia. Sheridan grabs his hands & practically drags him off the bus.  
  
"Luis" Your still not telling me??  
  
"Sheridan" No!  
  
"Luis" (Sighs)  
  
After they walk a little ways Sheridan stops.  
  
"Sheridan" Ok now close your eyes & no peeking what so ever!  
  
"Luis" Awwwwww  
  
"Sheridan" You heard me officer  
  
"Luis" (Sighs) Alright Crane  
  
Luis closes his eyes & Sheridan takes his hand & leads him into a playground. She go's over to a merry go round.  
  
"Luis" Can I open my eyes yet?  
  
"Sheridan" No you have to sit down first  
  
"Luis" Sit down?!  
  
"Sheridan" Yes!  
  
"Luis" Hmmmm ok  
  
Luis carefully feels behind him & then slowly sits down.  
  
"Sheridan" Ok now keep them closed until I say to open them  
  
"Luis" Ok ok there still closed  
  
Sheridan spins the merry go round & jumps on the opposite side.  
  
"Sheridan" Open your eyes  
  
Luis opens his eyes & laughs trying to stand up.  
  
"Luis" Were at a playground  
  
"Sheridan" Yes I always use to come here before I was sent off to Paris. I loved it here.  
  
"Luis" Mama brought me , Theresa , & Miguel here to but it sure has changed  
  
"Sheridan" Yes it has  
  
"Luis" You know what I use to love to do on this thing?  
  
"Sheridan" No what?  
  
"Luis" This...  
  
Luis climbs up on the bars of it.  
  
"Sheridan" Luis your going to fall  
  
"Luis" (Laughs) Mama use to tell me the same thing!  
  
"Sheridan" Luis get down here  
  
"Luis" No I'm having to much fun up here  
  
"Sheridan" Luis your so stubborn  
  
Luis jumps off the bars & grabs Sheridan.  
  
"Sheridan" Hey  
  
"Luis" You wanted me to get down didn't you?  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs)  
  
Luis jumps off & takes off running.  
  
"Sheridan" Hey where are you going?  
  
"Luis" Come on & you'll find out  
  
"Sheridan" Wait up  
  
Sheridan runs after Luis trying to figure out now where he's going! Luis runs across the playground & jumps on one of therocking horses.  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs) Oh my god!  
  
"Luis" Hey theys one over there hop on  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs) No way  
  
"Luis" Awwwwwww Sher come on  
  
"Sheridan" Ahhhhh alright  
  
Sheridan climbs on the horse beside him & is dieing laughing.  
  
"Sheridan" I haven't did this is years  
  
"Luis" Me either  
  
"Sheridan" Imagine what my family would think if they saw me now!  
  
"Luis" (Laughs) Yikes  
  
"Sheridan" My Butts getting sore on this thing (Laughs)  
  
"Luis" So's mine!  
  
Sheridan stands up off the horse & go's over & jumps on the one with Luis.  
  
"Luis" Hey this is my horse (Laughs)  
  
"Sheridan" Well I want to go for a ride with you (Laughs)  
  
"Luis" I never would have thought I'd see a Crane on one of these  
  
"Sheridan" I never would have thought I'd be on one with you  
  
"Luis" Me either  
  
Luis slightly turns around & kisses Sheridan. Sheridan wraps her arms around him & then they both topple to the ground.  
  
"Sheridan" Ouch  
  
"Luis" (Laughs)  
  
"Sheridan" Your so silly you know that?  
  
"Luis" I try  
  
Sheridan playfully hits him on the arm.  
  
"Luis" You know what this reminds me of?  
  
"Sheridan" Um no what?  
  
"Luis" That song whats the name dang I think's it's kissed me  
  
"Sheridan" Do you mean Kiss Me?  
  
"Luis" Yea thats it theres a line in it that says something about swinging & since were at a playground it just reminded me of it  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs)  
  
"Luis" Whats so funny?  
  
"Sheridan" You are  
  
"Luis" I'll show you funny  
  
Luis stands up & Sheridan jumps up & takes off running & hides behind a tree. Luis stops & looks around.  
  
"Luis" Alright Sheridan where are you hiding?  
  
Sheridan trys to hold back a giggle but he hears her & creeps over to where she's at  
  
"Luis" Boo  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughing) I feel like I'm a kid again  
  
"Luis" (Laughing) So do I  
  
"Sheridan" I love you so much Luis  
  
"Luis" I love you just as much  
  
Luis wraps his arms around Sheridan & kisses her. Luis pulls away & then turns around & gets on his knees.  
  
"Luis" Hop on  
  
"Sheridan" Oh no Luis your kidding..... right?  
  
"Luis" Nope come on  
  
Sheridan laughs & climbs on his shoulders. Luis stands up & go's running around the playground with Sheridan on his back.  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughing) ok ok now let me down  
  
"Luis" No I'm going to carry you all day long  
  
"Sheridan" Luis (Laughing)  
  
"Luis" Hey I'm just kidding  
  
Luis stops & lets her off. Everything starts to get fuzzy to Sheridan & she hears Luis's voice.  
  
"Luis" Sheridan wake up Sam's here  
  
Sheridan groggily sits up.  
  
"Sheridan" What happened to the playground?  
  
"Luis" Playground?  
  
"Sheridan" Oh I must've been dreaming (blushes)  
  
Luis gives Sheridan a questioning look  
  
"Sheridan" It was such a great dream.... you were in it....  
  
"Luis" I was?  
  
"Sheridan" Yea we were at a playground in Arcadia together.  
  
"Luis" (Laughs)  
  
"Sheridan" Hey don't laugh at me  
  
"Luis" Tell you what when we get out I'll take you there to that playground  
  
"Sheridan" Really?  
  
"Luis" Yes  
  
"Sheridan" Your so sweet Luis  
  
"Luis" Well that may have been a dream but this isn't  
  
Luis wraps his arms around Sheridan & kisses her.  
  
"Sheridan" I love you  
  
"Luis" And I love you 


End file.
